Worlds Collide
by SerafikaRevecc
Summary: Continuation of The Kane Chronicles and The Heroes of Olympus in one book. A new great prophecy is released. .Two Heroes of the Two Most Ancient Lands, Should lend each other a Helping Hand. All of the Enemies are Plotting an Evil Breeze, Beware chosen Demigod and Pharaoh of Egypt and Greece


WORLDS COLLIDE

By Revecca Vellemose

Percy Jackson has lived his senior year pretty well. He thought that after the war with the giants, he'll have a normal and peaceful mortal life. And a friend even comes back. Rachel Elizabeth Dare who one was in lack of the Power of The Oracle of Delphi, had said a prophecy that was shocking to everyone. Percy didn't know that he was the Demigod. But he didn't know that other Gods are stirring. Wanting him to be their kind.

Carter Kane loved to be the new Pharaoh. He had a normal life at the Brooklyn House, with the initiates, friends, his sister, and ofcourse his closest friend, Zia. Who he wished she was his girlfriend. But when he meets a certain demigod, his peaceful days are over. He was he Pharaoh of the prophecy that even the Egyptians are hiding from him.

Many think that the giants and titans are defeated. They promised to be back, even Apophis. What if they're enemies join forces to create an unstoppable army to defeat the demigods and magicians once and for all? Will the demigods and magicians work together? Or fight each other because of their history?

The Prophecy of the Demigod and the Pharaoh

 _ **Two Heroes of the Two Most Ancient Lands,**_

 _ **Should lend each other a Helping Hand.**_

 _ **All of the Enemies are Plotting an Evil Breeze,**_

 _ **Beware chosen Demigod and Pharaoh of Egypt and Greece**_

Chapter 1 Shooting Bronze Dragon

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

I thought I saw a a shooting star while I was feeding Freak on the roof top. I told that to Sadie but she just laughed and told me that I was just imagining things. But I think I saw a scrawny Latino Boy and a beautiful girl riding on that star that looked like a bronze dragon. I shook it off and went to get ready to training the initiates. My first class to teach was the history of Egypt. But I have to got to the library to meet my friends. I called a meeting after I saw that shooting bronze dragon thing.

When I got to the library, I saw Cleo on the librarian's desk reading Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, Felix hugging his Penguin stuffed toy, Jaz on her phone, Walt playing with mummy linen, Alyssa reading something that has to do with plants, Julian probably texting a girl on his phone, Zia reading a book about Egypt, and Sadie listening to her headphones. I fake coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Guys," I started to say, "I saw," I was cut off by a sudden thunder storm and rain.

"Oh Great!," Sadie said sarcastically, "IT"S RAINING!" I sighed at Sadie's attitude. Zia came up to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Carter. Everything will be alright. Just cut us some slack." I AM SO GLAD THAT SHE'S MY FRIEND! Though I prefer her to be my girlfriend.

"Thank you Zia." I felt awkward. Sadie must have noticed it. Cause she said,

"Ok. Let's get this bloody meeting over with brother dear." I sent Sadie a thank you look. She smile and mouthed the words 'You have to pay me back'. Typical Sadie.

"Well, Let's go to the terrace. I'm sure Philip of Macedonia misses us." and with Sadie's dramatic announcement, Sadie and I went out of the library first.

Chapter 2 THE BAD BOY SUPREME IS BACK!

P  
E  
R  
C  
Y

LEO VALDEZ IS ALIVE. You think I'm kidding?

Well, at first, I didn't actually believe that Leo was infront of me while he was at the back of Festus. I'm just eating happily in my table here! And a girl was hugging his waist. When he came down with the girl, I almost fainted.

"Hey Aquaman!" he grinned at me but I don't care, AHHHHHHH!

"Valdez?" Piper said teary eyed. She lunged at Leo, hugged him and screamed something or cried like, "Repair Boy! Don't ever do something like that again! Your such a dumb risk taker! Well according to Annabeth, Percy is the most dumb risk taker ever!" I looked at Piper while my eyebrows were crunched.

"Pipes?," Leo croaked while Piper was hugging him so tightly, I think I saw Leo blinking away his tears, "Ribs!" Piper let go and said sorry. I looked around for the others, I saw Annabeth at the Athena table, standing, stared at Leo, she had tears flowing through her cheeks and Malcolm was rubbing her back. I saw Nico and Hazel at the Hades table looking at each other and Hazel was crying. Frank stood up from the table with Reyna and had tears. Jason looked at Leo and Piper. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"LEO!" we lunged toward him and crashed him with a big hug and tears.

"Man! Don't leave again! It's been a year!" Jason said. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Valdez! I will turn into a snake and would love to strangle you! But I missed you!" we have to cut Frank some slack.

"Leo!," Hazel cried out, "Your so stupid!" I knew she said it being happy!

"Valdez!" that was what Annabeth said.

"Hey Leo!," I said, "You brought back Calypso." He just smiled at me.

"Sunshine. Come here. Meet my friends." He said to Calypso.

"Sunshine? OH MY GODS! Repair Boy!" Piper said and we all laughed.

"Pipes, your Aphrodite side!" once again we all laughed in Leo's joke, "THE BAD BOY SUPREME IS BACK!" he shouted like he was superman. WE all now that Jason's the BLONDE superman!

Leo Valdez is back. With Calypso. Eveyone in Camp Half Blood was stunned. The Romans planned a party that's why everyone was there. As Reyna said, 'We Romans invented parties!' they had an unexpected guest. Leo Valdez. Everything was in right shape. Peaceful even. But Rachel Elizabeth Dare's eyes suddenly glowed green. Grover was with her. He panicked when Rachel floated and that caught the attention of the demigods. Even the seven's moment was disturb. Chiron and Mr. D's eyes were in total shock. All of them knew that Rachel lost the power of the Oracle. But what's this?

Rachel spoke in her Oracle of Delphi voice,

"Two Heroes of the Two Most Ancient Lands,

Should lend each other a Helping Hand.

All of the Enemies are Plotting an Evil Breeze,

Beware chosen Demigod and Pharaoh of Egypt and Greece"

Everyone was in shock. The next big prophecy was now released. The Prophecy of the Demigod and the Pharaoh.

Chapter 3 A Kiss I Will Never Forget (Including Sadie in the back Squealing)

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

Breakfast went great. I had a lot of fun. Except for the fact that our dad and Uncle was coming to check on the Brooklyn house today. Only Sadie and I know this. That's why I called a meeting but eventually turned into a disaster cause it started raining!Sadie and I led the initiates to the Great Room to tell them the surprise visit of the Chief Lector and the God of the Underworld. Once everyone was already settled, some where sitting on the carpet cause we were too many.

"I, I mean we as in Sadie and I, have something to tell you all. It's from the Chief Lector." when I said 'Chief Lector' that got their full attention.

"He and Osiris are going here at the Brooklyn house to check on things, " Sadie said, "And apparently, give Carter tips for getting the girl~~~"

"Ok Sadie, stop. NOT HAPPENING!," after I said that out loud I whispered something to Sadie, "I know that your trying to tease me about Zia, but please, not now." even though my sister and I don't get along that much, we still care for each other, especially me to her with my big brother instincts, (Sadie is cooeing beside me and is getting annoying. Sadie smiled at me.

"Ok, magicans, go back to whatever you were doing. Carter and I are going to welcome our Uncle and Dad."


End file.
